Handcuffed Jealousy
by O-taku-tome
Summary: Written for Hikariaria on Tumblr. MPD: Close to You Voltage. Jealous Kastuyuki Kyobashi, Karen going undercover at a host club, and the punishment that ensues for making him feel an emotion none thought him capable of. NSFW at the end and thus rated M


She walked down the hallway toward the interrogation room shaking her head,_ if he called me down there just so he could play with me again, I'm gonna wring his neck._ Karen was irritated beyond belief, and this little distraction from her investigation was tipping the iceberg. She'd had a very unsuccessful morning in discovering anything about the burglar around the area, and her nerves were on edge from the all-nighter she had just pulled. She entered the darkened hallway and peered through the two-way window, grimacing at the sight. Her boyfriend was leaning over the table and smiling, while a very beautiful woman was leaning just as close, twirling her hair and apparently giggling at him. Jesus… she grit her teeth and turned the knob, simply standing in the doorway and glaring at the two.

_"Kyobashi, did you need something?"_

She didn't try to hide the irritation in her voice, and only twisted her face more when he didn't even turn her way to reply.

"This lovely lady requested to see you."

The other woman glanced at the door as her eyes widened, immediately springing to her feet and squealing with delight.

"Oh! She's way cuter that you described Katsy!"

The woman quickly took Karen's hands into her own, kissing each of her cheeks and smiling widely. Karen pulled away and blushed at the gesture while Kyobashi sighed in the background.

"This is Sari; she's an old friend of the unit."

He stood and made his way over to the women but Sari simply waved him off.

"Yes, but talking to these guys whenever I'm here has gotten rather insipid."

She looped her arm through Karen's and grinned.

"So! I'll be talking with her from now on- starting today! Come dear!"

Karen stood dumbfounded as Katsuyuki raised a suspicious eyebrow at the woman with a plastered smile looking at Karen.

"You're stuck on the robberies right? I may just have the info you need."

With this sentence, Karen's ears perked up as she brought a hand on top of Sari's interlaced arm and smiled widely at the woman.

_"Really?! Then what are we waiting for?! Should we grab lunch?"_

She smiled up and Sari's face beamed. Kyobashi looked between the women and forced a smile, an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

"Make sure you're not out long."

He flinched, surprised at the tone of his own voice while Sari laughed.

"Don't worry about us. I'll take _good_ care of her."

She pulled Karen out the door while the detective simply waved a hand back to her boyfriend.

_"Tell Chief I'm on lunch, I'll check in later."_  
"All right."

Kyobashi crossed his arms and sighed as he watched the two chat happily arm in arm, trying to shake the awkward feeling that had grown over him.

* * *

He could hear chatter making its way up the halls a few hours later, recognizing the voices and frowning. Was it irritation? He couldn't quite put a finger to the feeling that was returning, but it was not pleasant. The two girls walked into the office giggling and drawing the attention of all the guys.

"Whoa Karen, introduce us to your friend!"

Eiki was immediately on them with a bright smile as Tennoji laughed and slapped a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"What? You haven't met Sari yet? What the hell ya been doing kid?"

The two bantered as the Chief cut into the conversation.

"Sari, how've you been? We haven't seen you in a while."  
"That's because all you have is men here and I have to see them every day. Why would I make the effort to see _you_ _guys_ if I don't have to?"

The playfulness didn't get passed him as he chuckled at her response.

"So what makes today different?"  
"I heard you got a newbie, and a GIRL nonetheless! I would totally come up here to introduce myself now that there's someone fun to chat with!"

The Chief and the girls laughed as she grabbed Karen's hand.

_"Actually, she had information on the robberies I'm doing."_  
"Oh? Your host club is in that area isn't it?"

It was Hanai's turn to butt in as the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! Turns out the culprit likes to come in and brag about his feats with the girls, usually a different one every night…soo…"  
_"So we figured I'd go undercover and see if I can't get him to…"_

"WHAT?!"  
"AT THE HOST CLUB?!"

He had been inattentive throughout the conversation, until this revelation. As Hanai and Tennoji expressed their disbelief, the girls simply nodded, and Kyobashi's eyes narrowed at his girlfriend.

_"I think it's a good way to bust him up quickly."_  
"And we get new girls every day, so blending in will be a piece of cake!"

The girls nodded in confirmation as the guys continued to mutter to themselves. Kirisawa nodded his head in approval.

"I think it's a good idea."  
"I don't."

All eyes were on him when he'd finally decided to open his mouth. Kyobashi simply shrugged.

"Do you think that she would attract anyone with that look?"  
_"W-Well obviously I'm not going to go just looking like this!"_

Karen huffed indignantly as she scowled at the man's rude response. He offered no other words as he got up to get himself a cup of coffee.

_"Well it doesn't really matter what your opinion is, this is the only lead I've got, and I'm taking it."_

Karen gathered her things from her desk as she nodded to the Chief.

_"We have to go now if we're gonna make it by tonight."_  
"Alright, I'll send you some backup later. Call me if you get into any trouble."

Sari giggled with delight as she grabbed Karen's hand and rushed her out of the office. She pushed the button for the elevator before turning to the detective.

"Don't worry about silly old Katsy; I'll think you'll do wonderfully."

Karen smiled to the woman as the elevator doors opened, Sari chatting away as she entered, Karen following behind before she was yanked out right as the doors were closing, leaving Sari chuckling. She turned in anger, only for the feeling to change to shock as her face met his.

_"K-Katsuyuki?"_

He spun her and pushed her against the wall, a stern look on his face while he held an arm to either side of her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
_"It's the only lead we have."_  
"I don't approve."

She looked between his eyes as she furrowed her brows.

_"Why are you so worked up over this? Boss approves, and I have to do what I can. I need to go Katsuyuki, I can't keep Sari waiting."_

Karen pushed him aside as she went to press the elevator button again. He caught her hand and quickly pulled her into his arms, roughly pressing his lips to hers. Her shocked gasp was muted as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She gave in for a moment, before snapping to her senses and pushing him away once more.

_"What's gotten into you?!"_

The moment she met his eyes, there was a sad look that was quickly replaced with a cold stare.

"I-I just…"

He stopped, unsure of what to tell her. He didn't really understand himself, his usually calm and collective demeanor now replaced with an irritated sting in his chest. He took a few steps back, adjusting his glasses before clearing his throat.

"Never mind. I'll see you later."

He walked away quickly, heading back into office and kicking himself for losing his cool momentarily.

—

He opened the door, grumbling to himself as Kirisawa was going through the details of the night.

"Hanai and Eiki will be waiting across the street. There's a restaurant there that would make for good cover at the front of the club. Tennoji and Asano still have their case to work on, so Kyobashi, you'll have to be the eyes on the inside. Unless you want to switch with Eiki, either of you would work."

Kyobashi's eyes widened.

"No! I can do it!"

He quickly cleared his throat to calm his uneasy nerves._ Damn, was she the cause of this feeling?_ He frowned and answered in his normal tone.

"This kind of place is my specialty, please allow me."

The Chief nodded and flashed a knowing smile.

"Alright everyone back to work. You three should think about heading out soon."

* * *

Karen tried to pull her skirt down an inch or two more, not that it helped any.

"Quit fidgeting! You look amazing! Don't forget about the hair clip okay?"  
_"I got it, don't worry."_

Sari quickly introduced the young woman to the other girls before the meeting was over and she opened the doors to the club. Karen cast her gaze to the floor as the lobby filled with men, suddenly having second thoughts over their plan;_ could I really keep their attention? What am I even supposed to talk about?_ She didn't think she would have interesting topics for everyday conversation or be able to flash a smile like the other girls could, and kept second guessing her outfit. Sari skills were amazing and even Karen had to admit that she didn't recognize her reflection when the woman was finished. A light touch on her arm shook her from her thoughts, the voice following stiffening her shoulders for a moment.

"Care to join me, lovely lady?"

She looked up wide-eyed as he sweetly smiled, pushing his glasses up.

_"Kyo-"_

His face immediately hardened in warning and she quickly shut her mouth, simply nodding as the smile returned once more. They went to the booth furthest in the back where they could survey the whole room. No sooner had they sat that his scowled returned to his face. She kept her smile while she quickly scanned the area, before meeting his eyes.

_"What are you doing here?"_  
"Didn't Chief tell you he'd send backup?"  
_"Well yeah, but I didn't think he'd send you."_  
"Why not? Women are my specialty, after all."

He grinned as he leaned in to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, causing her to blush in response.

"Though I don't approve of your outfit."

He set his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow at her.

_"It fits the setting so what's-"_  
"It's too short."  
_"You can't tell that when I'm sitting at a table."_

She instantly inhaled her words as a hand grazed her bare upper thighs.

"Oh?"  
_"K-k-katsu…"_  
"A few more inches, and it would hardly cover anything at all."

His hand crept dangerously higher and she bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do, while Kyobashi merely grinned. The clearing of a throat above them snapped both out of their moment. Sari chuckled as she wiggled her finger at him.

"Now now Katsy! No touching unless you pay for all night!"  
"Is that the only reason you're here?"

He sighed, annoyed at the woman.

"Haha, not _even_ the reason I'm here. That guy just came in, so I figured you should join him. I'll keep Katsy here company. He's over there."

Sari nodded over to a booth where a young, professional man sat alone. Karen nodded and stood, adjusting her outfit before heading over. Kyobashi went to grab her hand and stop her, but was intercepted by a gleeful Sari who took both his hands into hers as she sat across the table and clicked her tongue. He watched as Karen made her way across the room, frowning once she sat with the culprit.

"Tsk tsk Katsy, how unbecoming of you."  
"What are you on about now?"

He didn't take his eyes off Karen at all and grimaced once the man touched her hair like he'd just done.

"This…jealousy. I didn't think you possessed such an emotion."

Sari giggled as Kyobashi swung his wide eyes in her direction. _Jealousy_. Was that something he was capable of feeling? He made a face as he turned back toward Karen, furrowing his eyebrows together as she fiddled with her hair, letting it fall out of the style it was in and setting the barrette on the table. He huffed.

"Why would she do that? Her hair is so sexy when it's down…"

Kyobashi mumbled to himself and Sari laughed.

"She must have you wrapped around her finger if you're getting worked up over that."

Kyobashi shot an evil glare her way that just made her laugh harder.

"If you're gonna pout about her, call the others in already. He's confessed everything by now."  
"What?"

His attention refocused at her words.

"That was our signal, didn't know you'd get so bent out of shape about it though."

Kyobashi quickly phone Hanai, standing and rustling in his pocket before throwing a few bills onto the table.

"How much do you want for the night?"

He asked once he put his phone away, and Sari waved a hand at him.

"You can take her. It was worth it seeing you jealous."

Sari scooped the bills and folded them nicely into his breast pocket.

"Thanks for the entertainment."

She cackled as she walked away and moments later the two men were coming over to where Kyobashi stood. The next several minutes went by rather swiftly, the three joining Karen and handcuffing the man without any issue, everyone, including the culprit, not wanting to make a scene. They stood outside laughing at the robber's gloating while Eiki shoved him into the backseat. Hanai offered a wave as they took off, leaving Karen and Kyobashi alone on the darkening street. Karen sighed and stretched.

_"Well, I should probably change and thank Sari."_

She turned to head back into the club, but his hand around her wrist stopped her.

"No need. Let's go."

He swiftly pulled her along as her protests fell to his deaf ears, shoving her into the opened door of his car and not offering a word as they made their way to his apartment. One they were through his front door, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She chuckled as she clasped her hands around his neck.

_"So is this all? You could have just asked me to come over you know."_

He smirked as he brought his lips to hers and she melted into the kiss. He swiftly removed his hands and placed them on hers behind his head, quickly snapping the cold steel around them. Her eyes sprang open as he chuckled and pulled her close once more.

_"Katsuyuki!"_

He swept her legs from under her as he lifted her into his arms.

"First Sari. Then your horrid idea."

He crawled onto the bed and set her against the pillows, her arms still around his neck.

"What are you talking about, you introduced us, and that's all we could do with the info."

He planted a kiss on her cheek, slowly moving to her ear and down her neck, his hand snaking up her thigh while she shivered under his touch.

"Then, this obscene outfit."  
_"W-well yeah, if you push it up like that it's obscene!"_

She removed her cuffed hands from his neck and tried to adjust her clothes, but he wouldn't allow it, and quickly pinned her arms above her head.

"And to top it off, letting that man touch you."

His free hand circled just above her center as he continued his assault of kisses along her jawline.

_"I-It was just for the job Katsu."_  
"Whatever shall I do? Are you going to take responsibility for making me feel this way?"

She giggled.

_"Making you feel like what? Overprotective? Jealous?"_

His kisses stopped suddenly and she gasped softly.

_"Katsuyuki. Were you…jealous?_

He looked at her and frowned, but the growing redness in his cheeks was all the confirmation she needed. She wiggled her wrists free of his hand and wrapped the cuffs behind his head once more.

_"If that's the case, then I absolutely will assume all responsibility for my actions. Please reprimand me as you see fit, Sir."_

She winked as the fire lit in his eyes.

"Oh I shall, my dear."

He met her mouth with a passion and she welcomed him, parting her lips and inviting his tongue to dance with hers. His hands were hot against her skin, softly grazing over her arms and along her sides, taking in every curve as his made his way down. His fingers slid to her entrance and without hesitation, pushed her panties to one side and dove into her folds, inhaling her soft moans into their deepening kiss, his fingers growing increasingly wet as he pulled them out and then back in again, often stopping in between to rub her clit gently. He pulled away from their kiss to look at her, her slightly staggered breathing and half lidded eyes almost enough to be his undoing. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean as he undid his belt and slid his pants off with his free hand. She took the opportunity to remove her arms from him, turning over to her stomach and rising to her knees, looking over her shoulder and tossing a wink at the feral beast that was taking over her boyfriend.

_"I surely deserve some sort of punishment, right?"_

She shook her hips at him and he took his right hand over her cheek. She squealed with delight as he brought the next across the other side, grinning at the slight pink hand prints forming as he kissed her back, his hard member rubbing against her wetness. He pressed himself against her slit, penetrating her after she mewled at his invitation. He'd started off nice and slow, savoring the feel of her lips wrapped nicely around his length and the warmth surrounding it. She whined and quickly changed pace, holding a hand against the headboard while thrusting herself back onto him, taking him deeper each time. His grip tightened on her hips as she lowered her head into the pillows, gripping them tightly as her screams were lost to the feathers inside, only turning her head once she could feel his pulsing catching up to hers. Several more deep thrusts left the couple moaning each other's names and singing praises as they reached the peak of ecstasy together, Karen collapsing on the bed as her boyfriend followed instantly after, sliding to the side so he wasn't crushing her and softly stroking her hair.

"So. No more making me feel this way, got it? I don't much like this jealous thing."

Kyobashi pressed a soft kiss against her temple as she giggled, then turned to face him.

_"If it ends like this? I think I may just have to do it more often."_

She laughed as she turned over and cuddled into his arms, kissing his cheek before nuzzling into his neck.

_"I never knew that you could get jealous Katsuyuki."_  
"I never knew you were such a sex fiend Karen."

She looked up at him and they laughed, sharing another sweet kiss before cuddling back into each other once more.

_"So….think we can take these cuffs off now?"_  
"Nah, I think we'll leave them on for now."  
_"Katsu!"_  
"Fine, fine."


End file.
